<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me sweet little lies by orphan_account, turdysevenirishmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897878">Tell me sweet little lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen'>turdysevenirishmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Harry is Clueless, Jealous Niall, Liam's confused, Louis is kind of afraid, M/M, Niall Horan &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan &amp; Zayn Malik Friendship, Niall is PISSED, Pining, Zayn is uncomfortably turned on, actually they all are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Niall is really jealous of that one night stand Harry had. And also really hurt by it. Harry's oblivious. Louis has an idea. It all goes a little bit pear-shaped, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me sweet little lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick note to say this is our first Narry one shot, hope you enjoy it! I seem to like the angst quite a lot apparently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day on the bus, to say the least. Niall had been irritable with <em> everyone </em>, even Lux, which he was actually starting to feel really guilty about. Louis had noticed early on, and had been observing Niall closely and thought he finally might have worked out what was wrong. He’d noticed Harry had been suspiciously absent from whatever area of the bus Niall had been on, which was odd seeing as they were practically joined at the hip. Considering Niall’s birthday had been the day previous, he’d expected nothing but Niall’s usual sunshine behaviour, not this broody <em> asshole </em> that had made an appearance. He figured something must have happened between the two, seeing as Niall had practically been an overexcited puppy in the days leading up to his birthday. An image of the ditzy blonde who’d left Harry’s hotel room flashed in his mind, and it all made sense to Louis. No <em> wonder </em> Niall was pissed, Harry forgot about Niall. His heart ached for Niall, disappointment in Harry swelling up in his chest alongside a protective feeling. All the boys had always felt a little more protective over Niall, and Louis desperately wanted to make him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>An idea jumped to Louis’ mind, eyes lighting up. “Hey Nialler? How ‘bout we all play a game? Be fun, huh?” He called, the rest of the boys' ears perking up. Harry stuck his head into the living area, eyes hopeful and looking like a child without their favourite toy. “No, Lou. Don’t wanna, it always ends terribly, and I get made to do the stupidest shit,” Niall grouched, face buried into Liam’s side. Liam ran a coaxing hand through Niall’s hair, nudging him slightly. “C’mon Ni, it’ll be fun. Promise.” Liam pleads gently, Zayn nodding emphatically from Liam’s other side. A defeated sigh escaped Niall, triumphant yells escaping the other boys. Harry slipped fully into the room, crossing to sit next to Louis on the other sofa. Niall sat up, eyes narrowing at Harry. Louis is the only one to notice, and clears his throat nervously, glancing sideways to Harry. Niall shrugged the arm Liam had draped over him off, still slightly disgruntled at being made to play anything at all. </p><p> </p><p>Louis looked around the shoddy circle they had managed to create, before enthusiastically sitting more upright. “Zayn! Truth or Dare?” Louis exclaimed, a nervous excitement building. Zayn glanced up, startled before grinning at Louis. “Hmm, truth, I think, your dares scare me a little Lou,” He laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges. Liam snorted under his breath, nodding slightly in agreement. “Zayn, out of all of us, who have you seriously considered fucking? And don’t try and say no one, we’ll <em> all </em> know you’re lying.” Louis cackled, eyes smug. Zayn’s eyes widened, his face flushing slightly red. His eyes flickered over towards Niall shyly before staring firmly down at his lap. No one had noticed except Louis, whose own eyes widened comedically in shock. Zayn rolled his neck, straightening up and assuming a confident stance. “I guess my answer’d have to be Ni, hmm?” He grinned, leaning around Liam to wink at a blushing Niall. Harry choked slightly at Zayn’s answer, surprise and another emotion flaring in his chest. Liam looked confused but glanced between Niall and Zayn, an intrigued look on his face. Niall looked at Zayn, noting that despite the bravado he’d been putting on, there was a softness to Zayn’s eyes. Niall smiled gently at him, eyebrows quirking amusingly towards Zayn. Zayn let out a relieved sigh at Niall, glad he seemed to be okay with Zayn’s confession and reached out to grab Niall’s hand. He brought it to Niall’s wrist to his mouth, pressing a tiny delicate kiss there before releasing it. Harry watched the exchange curiously, an unexplainable tightness in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Zayn huffed out a breath, giving himself a shake. Looking up, his eyes narrowed on Liam, glinting with mischief. “Liam, truth or dare?” Zayn asked lightly, a grin stretching across his face. Liam gulped slightly, before steeling himself. “Dare.” He mumbled, regretting it almost immediately at the look of joy on Zayn’s face. Louis chirped in quickly, interrupting Zayn. “Oi Zayn, get Liam to kiss who he finds the fittest!” Zayn grinned even wider at Louis’ suggestion and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, Li. That’s your dare,” Zayn chuckled. Liam had frozen, a look of absolute terror crossing his face. Harry snorted at the sight, Liam’s look of absolute horror completely priceless. Liam glanced nervously around, eyes coming to a stop at Niall. Niall’s own eyes widened in confusion before a quick peck was pressed onto his cheek. Liam was beet red and resolutely avoiding eye contact. “On the lips, Liam!” Louis piped up, a sadistic smile stretched across his lips. Harry was starting to look uncomfortable, an annoyed look crossing his face absentmindedly. Liam spluttered, glaring at Louis before grabbing Niall’s face in his hands. A sound kiss was placed upon Niall’s lips, who had frozen completely in shock. Liam pulled back, turning to glare at Louis. Niall stared wide-eyed at Liam, who seemed to have gone impossibly red. Quickly clearing his throat, Liam spun his head towards Louis. A devious look appeared on his face, eyes flashing with mirth as an idea came to mind. “Louis, truth or dare?” Liam questioned, a grin playing at his lips. Louis actually looked nervous for a moment, before he schooled his features to a cocky grin. “Dare, payno.” He said firmly, never one to back down from a dare. “Dare you to snog good ol’ Haz, mate.” Liam crowed, looking smug. Louis' face morphed into one of absolute fear, glancing timidly over at Niall. Harry noticed the terrified look on Louis’ face and scowled. “Oh c’mon Lou, I’m not <em> that </em> bad. You had no problems kissing me when we were younger, you arse!” Harry exclaimed, pout firmly in place. “Yeah, but that was just as a joke H. Never proper kissing,” Louis chuckled nervously, glancing at Niall, whose jaw had been clenched tightly since Liam had given the dare. Liam felt Niall’s stiff posture, and turned to look at him in confusion. Noting the look on Niall’s face, he looked away, awkwardly trying to hide in the sofa cushions as guilt surged up. Zayn had a slightly panicked look on his face and directed a knowing look towards Louis. </p><p> </p><p>Louis steeled himself, sending an apologetic look to Niall, who was refusing eye contact with everyone. Louis turned to Harry before quirking an eyebrow. He cupped a hand on Harry’s cheek, before pressing his mouth to Harry’s. It was slightly awkward, and the other boys could feel the tension radiating off of Niall. It was over almost as soon as it had begun, Liam not bothering to press the issue of how short and chaste the kiss had been. Liam could even tell that any more than that, and Niall may well have punched someone. Harry seemed oblivious to most, though Louis could see him glancing subtly at Niall with shaking hands. Louis cleared his throat before shifting far away from Harry. “Nialler! Your turn next, I suppose?” Louis called softly, eyes guilty as he looked at Niall. “It’ll be a fuckin’ dare I suppose, <em> Tommo. </em> ” Niall spat out, eyes hard. Zayn inhaled sharply, eyes jumping from Niall to Louis, to Harry. Harry seemed to finally pick up on the absolute <em> anger </em> radiating from Niall, and gulped nervously. “Um,” Louis paused to think, stuttering slightly. Niall’s eyes seemed to flare at that, flashing dangerously at Louis. “Niall, dare you to give a lap dance to the person you find the most attractive.” Louis eventually stumbles out, his survival instinct giving out to the mischievous glint in his eye. Niall let out a sigh, glare aimed at Louis, who simply sent a knowing look his way. He slowly eased his way up off the sofa, limbs coiled tight. He turned his stare on Harry, eyes cold as he stalked towards him. Harry flushed, eyes turned downwards. A pressure on his lap and a hand forcing his chin up to look at Niall caused him a sharp intake of air. Louis and Zayn were watching intrigued, an unidentifiable look in their eyes, while Liam seemed vaguely afraid. </p><p> </p><p>Niall started on Harry’s lap slowly, pressure light from his hips but holding Harry’s shoulders in a bruising grip. Harry’s hands seemed to circle Niall’s waist of their own accord, Harry unable to look away from Niall. The sheer <em> ice </em> in Niall’s gaze, the possessiveness in his grip was enough to make Harry shiver slightly, eyes glazing over. Niall smirked at the way Harry seemed to go pliant beneath him, snaking a hand into Harry’s curls. He tugged sharply at his hair, pulling his head back and exposing the long expanse of Harry’s throat. A quiet whimper escaped Harry, only loud enough for Niall to hear. <em> Not good enough </em> , Niall thinks to himself, the vengeful little monster in his chest crowing with delight. He placed his lips at the base of Harry’s throat, biting a bruise quickly into place. He ground his hips down into Harry’s, whose hands had begun to drift further down as his eyes fluttered shut. Niall, not at all pleased, pulled his hips off Harry’s completely and smacked Harry’s hands away. “No touching, <em> pet </em> .” Niall grits out, a loud whine ripping its way from Harry’s throat. <em> Better </em> , thinks the smug voice in Niall’s head. The three boys at this point have become increasingly uncomfortable; jeans also becoming uncomfortable. Liam attempts to clear his throat to break the unbearable tension, but Niall and Harry seem trapped in their own little world. Harry moves his hands back to Niall’s waist, preening a little at the hum of approval Niall makes. Niall begins grinding back down into Harry’s lap, hands sliding around to slip under Harry’s shirt. His fingers press into Harry’s stomach, hands splayed wide across it, the combined pressure causes a shameless moan to tumble out of Harry’s mouth, and it seems to echo loudly in the silence of the bus. At that, the three boys seem to finally gather their wits, scrambling out of the room as fast as possible. Niall glances around at the empty room, before reaching up to twist a strand of Harry’s hair around his finger. He tugs lightly at it, and another soft moan leaves Harry’s lips. Smirking, he tugs sharply this time, grinning to himself at the loud, needy whimper that echoes through the room. “Gonna be nice and loud for me, hmm? Gotta let ‘em all know who you <em> really </em> belong to, hm pet? Not that cheap knock-off’s, are you?” He rumbles out, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw and following with a sharp nip of his teeth. “Think I wouldn’t realise that you had some air-head blonde in your bed last night? <em> Fuck </em> , you think I wasn’t hurt? What the <em> fuck </em>d’ya think you were doing? Wonder if she made you moan as loud as I have, hm pet?” Niall questioned, pressing another harsh bite to Harry’s jaw. “‘M sorry, Ni, I forgot, please.” Harry whimpered out. Niall shook his head, before pressing the softest kiss to Harry’s lips, indulging him for a moment. Harry eagerly kissed back, soft noises falling from the back of his throat. Niall pulled back harshly, forehead pressed against Harry’s. A choked hurt feeling threatened to bubble up again, but he squashed it down. Grinding torturously slowly, he continued to wind Harry up, watching him fall apart with vindictive satisfaction. Just as Harry seemed to become desperate, Niall pulled away completely. Stepping out of Harry’s lap, he shuddered at the broken sounding gasp that dropped out of Harry’s lips. Looking Harry in the eyes, he hardened his gaze before spinning on his heel and heading into the bathroom. Harry heard the click of a lock, and groaned, head still spinning with want. </p><p> </p><p>Niall, finally away from Harry, allowed the tears that had been building all day to escape down his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>